Holoform
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: Years ago the Autobots were forced to hide even further as human beings. They were seperated and given lives that they had to live. Feeling crushing regret, Will and Epps set out to fix their mistakes.
1. Broken Hearted

Will sat on his front porch with a bottle of beer in one hand. Epps was sitting on the front steps, looking out at the stars. "I can't believe it," Epps mumbled. Will glanced towards his friend but remained silent. All he wanted to do was drown his feelings by drinking but he couldn't bring himself to do that. "We were so wrong."

"No. _We _were not wrong. _They_ were wrong. We didn't know," Will corrected. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in and joined Epps on the steps.

"We should of stopped 'em. _That's _why we were wrong," Epps said. Both men sighed as Will swirled the liquid around in the bottle.

"It was a mistake... I'm sorry," Will said softly. His friend gave him a pat on the back, but both knew their hearts weren't in it. "Even if we tried to find them, we don't know what they call themselves anymore."

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Epps urged.

"What, you think their gonna go around using their real names? It wouldn't work."

"But it would be a good place to start. Try searching for Prime. He probably knows where everyone else is."


	2. New Hope is Formed

Sorry, not the best chapter in the world, but I had to re-write it when my computer just randomly shut off on me. If there are errors, please forgive me. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where do we even start? I have no idea where Prime could even be," Will said. He looked at Epps for second to find that his friend was getting up. "Where are you going?"

"To find a computer. We don't have an Autobot to just hand us what we want. If we want to find him, we can't just hope the answers'll jump out and slap us. We have to find them ourselves. Dig, fool, dig!" Epps replied. It was clear to Will that even the thought of finding the Autobots had given back a spark of hope.

"My laptop's on the kitchen table," Will said. Epps gave him a quick smile before dashing towards the mentioned machine and turning it on. After waiting long enough for the computer to turn on, Epps pulled up a search engine. He typed in PRIME and waited. "Uh, I think you need to be more specific."

"Just... wait," Epps absently responded as he scrolled through the results. After about ten minutes of searching he jumped up with a cry of near delight causing Will to nearly fall off of his chair.

"What?"

"Look!" Epps pointed to one of the links. When Will just gave him a look of confusion he clicked on it to bring up a school website page with "My Class" as the title. Under the tab "Grade 5" was Mr. Prime. "If Optimus was gonna get a job, wouldn't teaching be a perfect one?"

"I guess so. What are you thinking?" Will asked cautiously.

"We should pay the school a visit. Come on, its not _that _far from here. And hey, it could be him," Epps replied. Will didn't look convinced.

"What's the chance that we'll actually find him on our first try?"

"Better than if we don't try at all."

"Fine. I'll need to tell my wife though."

"Go right ahead. I'm gonna head home. Let's go find Prime early next month. And we won't stop until we find all of the Autobots," Epps said. Will gave a slight nod as he saved the website to his favorites.


	3. Timothy Prime

I've just enabled anonymous reviews. I just thought I'd let you know. Please be gentle, I'm not feeling well, and as a result my brain isn't working quite right at this moment. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"We're here," Epps cheerfully said. He glanced over at Will when the white soldier moaned. "What?"

"Let's... just see if this Prime person is Optimus or not," Will responded. He got out of the small red car that Sarah had bought not long after the Autobots had been forced to disappear. He stretched his now sore legs, casting a slight glare in Epps' direction.

"Prime's not exactly a common name," Epps pointed out as he climbed out of the car. He nudged the door shut with a grin. "I have a good feelin' 'bout this."

"Hm... I wish I had some of that feeling. I just feel... like we should be doing other things than just searching the country for the Autobots," Will huffed. Despite the fact that he was complaining, Will followed Epps into the school and to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The thin brown skinned receptionist asked.

"We'd like to talk to the principal. We're from the military," Epps replied. The woman picked up the phone and dialed with painted pink nails that matched her outfit. She spoke quickly before leading them to the principal's office.

"Come in," a very feminine voice called to them. Will lead Epps this time and stood before the desk. He briefly glanced towards the gold name plate to find "Ms. Taylor" etched into it.

The woman seated behind it was a plump woman with red cheeks. Her curly red hair was tied into a messy bun. Behind thin wire framed glasses, guarded dark green eyes watched the soldiers. She asked, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"My name is William Lennox and this is Robert Epps. We're with the military. We understand that you have a man by the name of Prime working for you," Will started. A look of suprise flashed across her eyes.

"Timothy? He isn't in any trouble, is he?" She asked in alarm. Epps waved his hands instantly in an attempt to keep the woman calm.

"No, he isn't. But we do need to speak with him," Epps replied. Ms. Taylor quickly grabbed onto the phone and dialed. A slight smile crossed her face as she spoke.

"Timothy, it's Jen. I need you to come to my office," there was a pause, meaning that he was probably talking. "I'll send them up instead. Alright. Thank you, bye." She turned her eyes to them once the phone was placed back on its holder. "Gentlemen, Marcy Sanders, the receptionist will take you upstairs to Timothy's classroom."

"Thank you," Will said. He exited her office with Epps and Jennifer, the principal, behind him. Jennifer spoke briefly with Marcy who stood as soon as the very brief conversation was over. She signed them in, gave them both a sticker to where that said 'visitor', and motioned from them to follow her.

No one said anything as they walked through the school. They went up the stairs and came to a stop near an open door. And the sound they heard was almost like music. Both men held their breath to just listen; taking in every single word. Will could've sworn he felt his heart stop. The entire group of students were just as enthralled with the words that when Marcy knocked on the door, just about every one jumped in their seats.

"Mr. Prime? Is it alright if we sit in the back of your class for a little while?" Marcy asked. Electric blue eyes locked on Marcy, seeming to ignore the two men behind her. The teacher gave a nod, motioning to the free chairs near his desk. The three adults hurried to the back to take their seats.

"Where was I? Oh," he said before resuming exactly where he left off. At the end, the students that had questions raised their hands, and he answered them by having other students try then actually recapping the right answer himself. By the end of the questions, most, if not all, of the children understood. He joined the adults, taking the seat behind the desk. He remained silent. Will took a moment to look the teacher over.

Timothy Prime was a very tall man. His hair was blue black, the ends of which brushed the back of his collar, reached an almost azure blue. It was neatly swept away from his face and the front wasn't as long as the back. He had high cheek bones and clear skin. His eyes were framed with long black eyelashes. The iruses themselves were close to cyan in colour, seeming to cast a faint blue glow across his cheeks. He was slender, not overly muscled, but not tiny either. His shoulders were wide, and to both Will and Epps, he still looked like he could've lead his men into battle. A scar ran from just above his chin, down his neck, and disappeared under the collar of his shirt.

He wore a red button down shirt, with dark, dark blue pants. From what Will had seen, Timothy wore a pair of black shoes along the lines of dress shoes. But the one thing that he was missing was the set of dog tags that even Ratchet wore. In its place was the normal lanyard with a picture for identification purposes along with his keys for the school.

"Prime, we need to talk to you," Epps said. Timothy's eyes went to him.

"I'm sure I know why you're here. I'm not going with you," he said.

"But-"

"_No_," he practically growled. Two female students close to Timothy's desk turned, suprised at his actions. They had never seen their teacher get mad, snarky, or even completely frustrated. "Can we save this until the bell rings, at least? We're distracting my students." Will gave a half-sigh half-growl in defeat and frustration. "Ms. Sanders, these two men are not a threat. I can keep an eye on them."

"Alright. Have a good day gentlemen, Mr. Prime," Marcy said as she stood. She left the room, but not before stealing another glance at Timothy. The teacher watched the men before him with guarded eyes. Even so, Will and Epps could still see his uncomfort at having them at the school.

"Mr. Prime? I don't understand this question," a timid boy said. Timothy motioned for him to join them and quickly helped him through it. To avoid the soldiers waiting for him, Timothy then spent the rest of the time helping other students. But alas, the bell soon sounded, leaving poor Timothy alone with both Will and Epps.


	4. Arthur Hyde

I completely rewrote this chapter. The last version of it focused mainly on Timothy and the soldiers. But I like this one better. The only thing you need to know, is that the regular print is anything to do with Timothy and what he's going through. The_ italics_ are for Arthur, and his situation. Including the dialogue towards the end. The scene switches, but is happening at the same time. Let me know what you think at the end, from the new characters, to just the plot so far. Any review helps!

* * *

Timothy sat down at his desk again, taking in the nervous energy Will seemed to radiate. He began to gather his papers and place them in a messager bag without saying anything. This lasted for about ten minutes that were filled only by Timothy sorting through the papers, and the soldiers shifting in their seats. Timothy kept glancing up at the clock that ticked the time away. As soon as the tenth minute past, Timothy stood suddenly and huried to finish what he was doing. Originally, he'd been checking every paper over. As he scrambled, he simply grabbed all the papers in the pile he'd been sorting. "If you wish to speak with me, I'm afraid you'll have to accompany me home. I really can't stay," he said. He pulled the strap of the bag onto his shoulder and left the desk. He stopped at the door and sighed before turning back to them. "Are you coming?" Will and Epps exchanged a glance and got up, falling into step behind him when he left the room. After locking the door he rushed down the hall; digging into the bag as he did so.

"You sure it's a good idea not to watch where you're walkin'?" Epps questioned. Timothy looked back at him for a moment but quickly returned to what he was doing.

"Students are always amazed when they first find out that I can be deeply enthralled in something and yet never miss a step or run into someone," Timothy responded. He hissed something under his breath and withdrew his hand to check the wristwatch he wore. "Sign out in the office and meet me in the parking lot." With that said he stopped digging through the bag and tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Be as quick as you can or I can't wait for you."

"Right," Will said. Timothy gave him a thin smile and ran to the stairs and disappeared down them. Will and Epps hurried to sign out and meet Timothy outside.

* * *

_"Arthur!" a female voice barked. Arthur started slightly and glared at the female._

_"Erin, I'm not deaf," Arthur snapped. Erin smiled. _

_Erin Smith was a pretty young woman. She had light brown hair filled with curls that spilled over her shoulders to tickle the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were gem of blue; sparkling with laughter and a playful nature. Her skin was tanned lightly brown and freckles marked her was thin and barely reached the middle of Arthur's chest, and yet she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. She wore the standard uniform she was required to wear; long black pants and a tight red strapless shirt. The straps were pulled together and held in place in the back. She had high heels on as well as brown eyeshadow and red lipstick like normal. But the flirting smile that adorned her lips was for him alone._

_Arthur Hyde, on the other hand, was a gruff man. His jet black hair fell in front of his eyes and in the back was cut short to avoid getting caught. His eyes seemed to glow in an unnatural way. Stubble lined his thick jaw and his skin had a much darker tan than Erin's. He was heavily muscled, thick, and quite tall. His uniform was a tight black shirt and long black pants. A scar ran across his right eye that had faded but was still rather clear. The smirk he had was solely for Erin._

_"Well... deaf, no. Smart, now that's a whole other story," Erin teased. She ducked a poorly aimed swing with a real full smile. "Missed. Like normal. You're not paying attention to your job though Art."_

_"The name's Arthur, not Art," he playfully corrected. "It's closing time anyways, girl."_

_"Oh you have that meeting tonight, don't you? Aw, that means you can't come over for dinner," she said. Her smile fell into a neutral expression. "You're a true friend to always call him."_

_"He knows about you, babe. I'm still tryin' to get him to drop by. He's alone an' won't find any friends. An' I know he's miserable."_

_"I'd love to meet the man that has Arthur Hyde worried about him, hon. I'll close up. See ya tomorrow," she said. Arthur smiled and dipped down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. He left the store, headed outside, got into his truck, and headed home._

* * *

_The Hyde house was a simple one. A garage was attached to the main building. That was where Arthur spent most of his time. The first room of the house was the dining room. It had a wooden table with matching chairs. A few dishes were on the table that had been pushed aside and forgotten the last time Erin had been over. The chandelier above the table cast its light in the shape of diamonds along the white walls and brown furniture. A feature that Erin adored. The dining room branched off to the kitchen which was only used when Erin was coming over, and the living room with plain black furniture. The living room led to the washroom and his bedroom which is where Arthur headed to first. He fetched his computer, a pitch black state-of-the-art laptop with special alterations. _

_He booted it up quickly as he walked and put it on the table. As soon as it was up and not freezing, he opened a secure link to contact another computer exactly like the one he was using. _'Connection failed. Reconnecting... Connection failed. Reconnecting... Connection failed. Reconnecting... Connection successful." _An image flickered to life of a man with blue black hair and bright blue eyes. Arthur grinned at the man. "Three times, Prime. I was afraid you weren't gonna answer," he teased._

"I'm sorry. I have visitors," _Optimus replied. He looked off to the right, past the computer. _

_"Good! I've been tryin' to get you to have people over," Arthur responded. Optimus dead-panned. _

"Ironhide, it's William Lennox and Robert Epps that are over,"_ Optimus said. Ironhide, or Arthur Hyde, gave a slight nod, and his smile was gone. _"They are trying to convince me to get the Autobots back together. Sadly, they dont seem to understand that I'm not going to put the rest of you at risk. It's dangerous for them to even be here."

_"Optimus, come over. Erin's been askin' 'bout seein' you. Bring the ex-NEST boys with ya," Ironhide requested. He watched his friend sigh and drag a hand through his hair._

"How many times will you ask me that?" _Optimus asked. Ironhide grinned._

_"As many as it takes. Prime, I even saw Ratchet 'round a month ago."_

"Hide..."

_"Prime. I didn't tell ya that earlier, 'cause I knew how you'd react. Just come over. Meet Erin, and I'll try to get Lennox and Epps off your back. Like you don't have enough to deal with already. Please, Optimus."_

"Begging?" _Optimus questioned. He sighed and a small smile graced his features. _"Alright, fine. I'll come." _He jumped when Ironhide gave a cheer. Optimus' eyes flicked the the same place to the right of the screen. _"Hide, I have to go. I'll be there in a week. Optimus Prime out." _The image cut out to a black screen with the white words _'Connection Terminated'_ written across it. He exhaled and logged off the computer. Once it shut off he closed it and stared off into space for at least an hour. At that point, he stood and grabbed the phone with one thought in mind. He needed to call Erin._


	5. Meeting Erin Smith

_So, here's an update. Yeah, it's short. All I can manage right now. For a couple reasons. One is a personal one having to do with my family. No, I don't feel like sharing any of the details right now. Another is the reviews. _

_For those of you who are complaining about the fact that I post more than I finish, don't worry. I won't be posting stories again for quite a while. Yeah, many good story idea will be lost/missed as a result, but I won't post anything new. Eventually, I'll get stuck in a story to the point that I won't be able to continue for a long time, but that's all you can expect. I guess I'll try and end this one first. Whether or not that'll make you happy, eh, up to you. I don't want to insult anyone, so I won't go into ranting the way I want to, but a few reviews do feel like a slap in the face. I can't call it flaming, but I don't appreciate having people review only saying "You need to finish your current stories rather than starting new ones" on the stories I have posted. I'd like actual comments relating to the chapter. I DO know that people have free will, and the right to say/type what they want. I would never take that away, even if I could. But it bothers me when all reviews aren't about the chapters, but about my updating pattern. Please, do not review my stories, any of them, like that. Please do me that favor. If you wish to tell me, and don't have an account, ask for my e-mail. That way I don't develop a fear of reading reviews. _

_Rant over._

_Those of you who don't deserve a rant because you're either standing up for me, or you're trying to just enjoy what I post, I thank you. You're the reason I'm continuing to post at all. _

_I had a couple (most of the reviews were this way) of reviews asking questions. So I'm going to try and hit most of the ones that won't be directly answered by anyone in the chapter/story. Why are the Autobots split up? You must be patient to find out. You will be told, most likely. The danger Optimus is trying to protect them (the Autobots) from is explain in the chapter. Maintenance: they can contact Optimus who can contact Ratchet. Energon: the Autobots can use other fuel sources (such as gasoline) which they can buy with their pay from their jobs. That's all I can really offer you... sadly. The other Autobots: You will learn about the other Autobots one by one. Just like how you learned about Optimus and Ironhide. I'll tell you what job they have as well. As for Optimus seeming in a hurry last chapter, Optimus had that meeting with Ironhide. So he's afraid of Ironhide just appearing on his door step because the black mech lost his patience. And then the danger comes into play. Transforming: unless they're not following orders, they never transform. I'm planning on having the symptoms of that show up in a couple of chapters. I don't know who they will find next... probably Ratchet. Let me know what you think._

_Wow, this author's note is almost as long as the chapter... Gosh. Please, review kindly, and about the chapter itself, or you can expect more rants or less chapters._

* * *

The morning air was warm as it swept in through the room of the living room window where Erin and Ironhide were sitting together. The television was on softly in the background, but it didn't intrude on the feeling in the air. Ironhide was excited. Erin could feel it. After all, his friend was coming that day. Along with two other men. Both Erin and Ironhide had taken the day off work to greet them. Which had led to Erin staying the night to spend some time with Ironhide before they arrived. "Nice to see you so happy," Erin said from her place leaned against Ironhide. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her before kissing the top of her head.

"Been a long time since I've seen 'im," Ironhide responded. Erin smiled and tilted her back to look up at him.

"I don't think you've ever told me his name," Erin mused. Ironhide chuckled and tightened his grip on her for a moment.

"Timothy Prime," Ironhide said. Erin's smile only grew.

"Timothy Prime... No wonder he's your friend. His last name's a different one. Just like that doctor. What was his name again?"

"Hatchet," Ironhide responded with a laugh. Erin snuggled into his side with a slight content sigh. It was then that she heard the sound of a truck engine. One that was similar to Ironhide's. "That would be him," Ironhide said. Erin moved away and Ironhide let her up before standing himself. They linked hands and walked outside together.

Erin and Ironhide watched the truck come to a stop and the driver shut off the engine. Erin took the moment to take in the unique paint job of it. The front of the truck was a rich, dark navy blue that lightened and changed to a soft orange, then a striking scarlet. It's bed was capped and the cab had the standard drivers and passangers seat, along with a bench seat tucked in behind them.

The back door swung open first and a black man jumped down. He walked over to where Ironhide and Erin were standing and looked them both over briefly before nodding at Ironhide. He gave Erin a grin as the front doors of the truck opened and two other men jumped down. One had greying brown hair. The other had blue-black hair. Both men approached. "Erin, meet Robert Epps, William Lennox, and Timothy Prime. Guys, meet Erin Smith," Ironhide said. Optimus was the first to say anything to her.

"Ms. Smith. Arthur has told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said while offering a hand. She gladly shook it with a smile.

"The pleasure's mine," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Will said. Epps echoed the same. She smiled at them as Ironhide wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on in," Ironhide said and led Erin inside. Will and Epps were quick to join them while Optimus hung back and looked up at the sky for a good minute. He dug the hand on his holoform into the metal of his hood and growled lowly. The metal easily dented and he pulled away when pain flared from the area. He sighed and released the hood before heading inside.

Ironhide was standing just inside the door when Optimus entered. He made his leader jumped and reached out to steady him. "Primus, you're jumpy," Ironhide said. Optimus glared at him.

"That tends to happen in a situation like ours," Optimus replied. Ironhide didn't say anything but motioned for Optimus to follow him. They joined in on the conversation happening between the others.

Optimus was in recharge in one of the chairs that Ironhide had in his living room. Will and Epps were watching a movie they're host had put on just before he'd left the room with Erin to say goodbye to her. That was how he found them when he returned. Will and Epps instantly lost interest in the movie, instead turning their attention to Ironhide. "Can you tell us what's going on? With the other Autobots. We only know what we've seen, which is, obviously, not the whole story," Will said, his gaze settling on the holoform resting not that far from where they were seated.

"There's a lot you've missed. Like the threats they threw in Prime's face again and again. You didn't see what we went through," Ironhide snapped. He reigned in his temper to keep from yelling, which would wake Optimus. "A couple of us are lucky. They've blended in as best they can. I have. I've got Erin. But those like Prime, haven't. We've been ordered not to talk to any of the others. Like I can't go find 'Bee and stay with 'im for a bit. The only one who can is Prime. He has to keep track of us, of course. An' he takes the blame if any bot finds another. We're watched, constantly. And the slaggers that watch us are armed."

"What are they watchin' for?" Epps questioned. Ironhide met his eyes, and for a moment, Epps felt like shrinking into the couch.

"The second any of us transform, they aim for the helm, and the spark," he replied darkly. Both humans fell silent, and soundly felt absolutely horrible about everything. From the event that had seperated the Autobots, to even just finding Optimus in the first place. Ironhide sighed and leaned back. "I don't think gettin' back with the rest of the Autobot's is a bad idea. But I'm worried about what they could do to Prime 'fore we manage to. They could attack 'im just 'cause I've talked with Ratchet a couple of times, and that Prime's here. I want the Autobots to get back together. But you're gonna have a Pit of a time convincin' 'im to put us in danger like that. Good luck, boys. 'Cause I ain't helpin'."


	6. Something is Wrong

_I am very, very, VERY sorry it took me so long. I got stuck and had to start over because I lost the chapter. This went differently than I had planned, but it works. I can't really write right now (school and lack of a good computer that didn't have wordpad deleted off it makes it hard) but I will get back to my stories soon. Thanks for sticking with me, and please review. I've being having a lot of trouble writing lately._

_Windsofchange: I can't see what your e-mail is, so here's an e-mail adress that you can reach me at. It's: beautiful writer yahoo . com without any spaces. Inside joke. Anyways. _

* * *

The light fluttered in through the windows of Ironhide's main room, dancing over the aching chassis of the two Autobots present. Both had their holoforms active and were gathered in the dining room with Will and Epps. Optimus was absently tracing the patterns the light made on the table top while Ironhide fiddled with the knife he had been using to carve a stick he'd found earlier that morning. He had work later that morning, but didn't have to be anywhere that minute, so he had decided to spend the time with his three visitors before picking Erin up.

Will and Epps were eating breakfast quietly while the Autobots merely joined them, each man lost in their own thoughts. The two soldiers were both thinking of ways of getting Optimus to agree to help them get the Autobots back together. Ironhide was thinking of Erin and work. Optimus was merely trying to find something to keep his mind busy. Lately he had suffered from visions at night thanks to the Matrix of Leadership torturing him, and he was beginning to feel quite worn down.

"What've ya got planned?" Epps asked through a mouthful of food. Optimus straightened in surprise at the sudden question, since they had been in silence since they sat down at the table in the first place.

"I'm givin' a ride to Erin to work, and you three-," Ironhide pointedly looked at Optimus who rolled his eyes, "-are going to find something ta do that won't bring my house down on your heads." Will watched Optimus to figure out what Ironhide meant, but the Autobot leader merely shook his head. "You alright there Prime?" Ironhide asked after a beat of silence.

Optimus shrugged his shoulders slightly before replying, "Just tired. I'm fine." It was hardly convincing, but Ironhide let it go, since pressing Optimus would simply cause him to snap. Ironhide wanted to avoid that if he could, since getting Optimus angry was pointless.

"Who's the closest Autobot?" Will questioned. Optimus and Ironhide exchanged a glance.

"Ratchet," Optimus replied cautiously. Will nodded, picking up his mug of coffee. They fell into an awkward silence once more, and each remember a time when it was easy to talk among the group. How times had truly changed. Optimus sighed and stood, drawing the attention of the others. "I have to return home to get something I forgot. I won't be back in time to see you again before you head to work, Ironhide, but I'll be here when you get home."

"I'm comin'," Epps stated. Optimus looked at Epps in surprise but nodded.

"See ya tonight than Prime," Ironhide said. Optimus gave a small smile before his holoform became harmless sparks.

Epps got up and went out the front door. He made sure the door was firmly closed behind him before making his way over to where Optimus was. The engine of the blue and red pickup was already rumbling when Epps walked over. He pulled open the passenger side door and climbed in, saying nothing. He watched Optimus pull out of the driveway and start towards his house. Epps could only settle in the passenger seat.

Optimus turned on some music to help Epps relax a few minutes after setting off, since he could feel the human's tense muscles and elevated heart rate. As much as he hated to admit it, it was clear that the trust Epps and Will had once held for the Autobots had shattered, and it would be difficult to repair. Unfortunately, the only way to repair it would be to spend time with them, and Optimus simply wanted them gone so the past could be forgotten. His thoughts darkened and before he knew it, he was being drawn into one of the Matrix's many visions and he found it hard to tell what was real and not. He struggled to free himself from his terror. He felt himself being controlled and the sensation of the cement beneath his tires. Faintly he could hear his name being called and he tried to surface. It was like space where movement was difficult and everything was a crushing pressure. He could feel it on his spark.

Suddenly everything shattered like glass, leaving everything too sharp, too clear. He was trembling and his holoform's eyes were wide. Epps was leaning over him and Optimus started in surprise. He blinked to clear his vision and tried to calm down. Epps was talking to him, but it was hard for Optimus to hear a word Epps was saying. Epps pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, speaking into it. Optimus didn't catch any of it. He looked past the human and realized that Epps had pulled them off the road. He finally just closed his eyes and tried to will away the horrors he had seen.

Epps ended the call and sat back down. He had to admit that it had worried him the way Optimus had changed so quickly. One moment he had been fine, and the next... he was acting very strangely. His radio had cut out and spat static briefly, which had startled Epps in the first place. Then he had started to tremble beneath Epps and his voice had come out as gasps and light groans of pain. Next he started to drift out onto the wrong side of the street and Epps had panicked, calling Optimus' name and trying to control the truck to get them safely off the road. The wheel had turned too easily beneath his hands and Epps had been quite frightened that something was badly wrong with Optimus. His holoform had been practically dead; the eyes open and mouth slightly parted. Epps had tried without success to pull Optimus out of whatever he had fallen into for several minutes.

He tucked the cell phone in his pocket again and watched the holoform carefully. Optimus' true form was still trembling badly, but it had settled somewhat and the representation of what Optimus would look like as a human was no longer as dead looking. Epps just had to wait until help came and Optimus could be taken care of. Whatever had happened wasn't something Epps wanted to see again.

* * *

About an hour passed. Optimus' trembling hadn't died down, and Epps' worry had only grown. He knew very little of how the Autobots actually worked, but he had been with them long enough to know that Optimus normally didn't act that way and if he did, there was something wrong. Epps glanced out the windshield and caught sight of a vehicle approaching. The yellow green paint of it gave it away. It was an Autobot.


	7. William Hatchet

"You're here. Thanks for coming," Epps said as the vehicle rolled to a stop having moved over on the road to be out of the way. The driver door swung open and a man jumped down. Epps, who had gotten out of Optimus and walked around the front of the truck, recognized the other man as the holoform of Ratchet. He had light brown hair that was cut short and greying. He wore wire-framed glasses which were perched on the top of his head ruffling his hair. Slight facial hair was growing along his jaw making him look tired and older. He had a lab coat draped over a shirt the same colour as the vehicle behind him and a pair of jeans on.

It surprised Epps, just like it had when he first met Timothy Prime, how realistic the holoforms had become. With Timothy, Epps had been uncertain that man was actually Optimus because the holoform had been perfected to the point they truly looked human. There were still a few signs that they weren't human of course, but unless you knew what to look for, it was difficult to tell. The fact that they were also based heavily off of what they really looked like also helped.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Ratchet questioned, walking over to Optimus. He placed a hand on the hood of the truck almost directly over the dents. He could feel Optimus' trembling and the flinch that ran through his leader's frame at the contact. "Starting with this."

"Frustration," Optimus replied, his voice a whisper rolling from the vehicle itself. Ratchet nodded and ran his hand over the dents briefly. The medic's holoform turned then to Epps, asking him silently to explain why he had been called there. Epps explained what happened and he could tell that he had the attention of both Autobots. When he finished, Ratchet was nodding slightly to himself and Optimus was visibly trembling again.

"Which is closer? Your house? Or Ironhide's?" Ratchet asked Optimus. The response was that they were closer to Ironhide's, and Ratchet nodded once more. "Epps, go with him. If Prime starts acting that way again, take over driving for him. Optimus, deactivate your holoform and keep it off." Ratchet then turned and climbed back into his own vehicle form and waited for Epps to get back into Optimus. The black solder gently ran his hand over the door in a show of comfort as he did, taking the driver seat this time.

Optimus' engine roared to life and he carefully executed a u-turn while avoiding accidentally driving into Ratchet. Epps kept his hands on his lap, resisting the urge to take control. After driving cars that were not alive for several years, riding in an Autobot was mighty strange. It didn't help that he was aware of Optimus' shaking which was something Epps had never felt before. Sure, he'd ridden in Ironhide and even Optimus before, but when he did the Autobot was always in good health or only shivered because of something like being hit was cold water from a hose or rain. It made Epps a little nervous, but it was still Optimus, and the Autobot leader would never let him get hurt.

Ratchet followed along behind Optimus to make sure his leader didn't get into a crash. He had just gotten off duty at the hospital he worked at when he'd gotten Ironhide's phone call. He then had rushed to get to where Epps and Optimus were.

Unfortunately, Ratchet didn't quite know the route to and from Optimus' house that well, simply because he hardly ever visited Optimus. He broke the rules more than he should have, visiting Ironhide to make sure the black mech didn't get himself into trouble. It was one of the few ways he was able to help his leader indirectly. Optimus had no one. None of the Autobots could check on Optimus or visit him to make sure he was alright. He had to care for them.

Before, when they were allowed to be Autobots, Optimus had always had the support of the others, even when he distanced himself from the rest. He wasn't the most social of Autobots to begin with, but he relied on those around him, and to have everyone who mattered taken away from him at once had harmed him. Ratchet and the others could clearly see that every time he spoke with them for their monthly check in.

Ratchet, on occasion, would visit the others personally to check on their health, but when he did, it was usually with a solider hanging over his shoulder so he couldn't plan to fight the rules put in place. Not that he would, simply because the human military had developed a type of weapon that actually went through Cybertronian metal. It didn't go far, but it was capable of getting through the armour. A shot to the helm with that gun could penetrate their metal and damage their processor. Such damage could be irreversible if it was in the right place. It could, in fact, kill. Those guns were the reason the Autobots were less than willing to break the rules and simply try to get away from the lives they'd been forced into. Especially since they were each told, threatened really, that Optimus would be the first target if they tried since he was their leader.

Ratchet watched Optimus drift slightly to one side of the road before straightening, and if he had been in his root mode he would've frowned. He knew it wasn't a long drive, but he didn't want Optimus driving at all. He'd rather have Optimus pull over to rest, but to be away from the watch of soldiers for so long would certainly lead to trouble. Such trouble was something they could easily avoid. He ran a brief scan over his leader and found the results to be the same and he sighed. He would have Optimus' aft if the mech didn't get any rest soon.

* * *

They drove in silence. No words were shared until they arrived back at Ironhide's house. Will was waiting for them, sitting on the front step. He stood upon seeing them, a smile crossing his face when he saw that Ratchet was with them. The smile faded slightly when Optimus pulled to a stop and Epps jumped down. With the sky behind him, Optimus' shaking was clear. Epps put a hand on the Autobot's side before joining Will. "'Hide gone ta work?" Epps asked. Will nodded.

"He was leaving as he got your call. Told me to wait for you get back," Will replied. He watched Ratchet's holoform get out of his alt mode and walk over to them. "Good to see you, Ratchet." The holoform frowned.

"Not outside. The name's Hatchet. William Hatchet," he stated. Epps smirked and crossed his arms.

"Who came up with that one?"

"The twins," Ratchet shrugged. "I didn't feel like trying to come up with something better. After all, I'm not planning on seeing either of them soon."

"You might." Optimus' voice made Epps and Will both jump. The blue haired holoform joined them despite the low growl Ratchet gave.

"What do you mean?" Will questioned in confusion. Optimus looked between the three before he sighed. His arms were against his chest though he didn't have them crossed. The holoform wasn't shaking the same way his true form was, but there was a clear look of pain coating him. When Optimus spoke in reply, it was soft and said slowly, as if he was thinking it out before he said the next word.

"You two came here with a purpose. To get us Autobots back together, and not scattered. I can't stop you. I won't try. I'll help you find the others, but you have to understand the danger that comes with it. We're not welcome here. We haven't been for years. If we are discovered trying to reunite, they will fire on us, and won't hesitate to kill. So long as you understand that, I won't stand in your way," Optimus held out a piece of paper and Epps took it. Written in Optimus' neat printing, was an adress. For Samuel James Witwicky.


	8. Samuel Witwicky

Ironhide leaned against the counter, a cell phone in his hand, as he listened to Ratchet rant. He sighed. Ratchet had been at it for at least five minutes straight. He could hear Epps and Will making less than helpful comments since the Cybertronian medic had his own cell phone on speaker while he worked. Thankfully the shop wasn't that busy during the morning.

Erin smiled at Ironhide while wiping down the counter to occupy her time. On most days, the first few hours went by at a crawl. No one entered the store to even browse, meaning that Erin and Ironhide had a lot of time to just talk. At first, Ironhide had stayed quiet during the slow times, barely muttering more than a sentence when spoken to. It was a sign of his dislike, since he had voiced his opinion on the first day, right in front of Erin. Ryan, Erin's brother and boss, had laughed off the comment. Erin had resolved to get Ironhide to see that just because he was going to spend his working hours being bossed around by a woman didn't mean that he had to be miserable. Over time, they had lost the cold edge, starting an actual friendship. That friendship had lead to the relationship, and Ryan had been more than willing to support it. Especially since it had greatly improved Ironhide's attitude.

_"How the slag did Optimus last that fragging long? There's a broken line even! He should have told me!"_ Ratchet angrily snapped. Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Didn't ya know Prime's good at that?" Ironhide sarcastically replied. He could almost feel Ratchet's glare from there.

_"Stow it, Hide. I'm not in the mood."_

_"When _are_ you in a good mood?"_ Epps questioned. There was a yelp followed by a clatter of tools, signaling that Ratchet had thrown something at Epps.

"Killing humans isn't allowed, Hatchet," Ironhide said. His timing was perfect. It was right then that a customer had walked in to hear the statement, and the man's eyes went so wide it looked like his eye balls would fall out. Then again, most people would at that point. Ironhide was leaning against a counter was a glass box, filled with swords and knifes. The wall behind Erin, and in front of Ironhide, was covered in more swords as well as several guns. The man took a step back, turned on his heel, and practically sprinted from the store. Erin turned to Ironhide and glared.

"Arthur! You can't scare away the customers! Ryan's coming by here in a few hours, and not having anyone in the shop doesn't look the greatest," she scolded. Ironhide just smiled.

"Gotta go Hatchet. First man of the day just turned and ran," Ironhide spoke into the phone. Erin rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the glass. Once Ratchet said his brief goodbye, Ironhide snapped his cell phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. "What do ya want me to do?"

* * *

Ratchet hissed under his breath in actual anger before crawling out from under Optimus. "Best I can do with how messed up he is. Prime could run with half his engine missing and his spark chamber hanging out and he still wouldn't slaggin' rest. I'm going to take the glitch apart one of these days," Ratchet growled, wiping his hands off on a cloth. He barely resisted the edge to give Optimus' front wheel a harsh kick. He tossed the cloth off to the side. "Are you two going to head out?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure Optimus was going to be alright," Will replied. Ratchet smiled and nodded. "We should get going."

"Need a ride?" Ratchet asked.

"We have a car we can use. We'll just catch a cab back to Optimus' house," Will answered. Within seconds, Ratchet insisted that such an idea was foolish, especially since Ratchet was capable of getting them to Optimus' house without wasting money in the process. They had accepted his offer to avoid slighting him. He drove them to the address Optimus had given them before heading back to make sure Optimus wasn't alone when he woke up.

* * *

Will and Epps watched Ratchet pull away from sidewalk and take off down the street. They then exchanged a look as they walked up to the house. It was plain and average, blending in with those lining the road. Its mailbox, which was nailed to the wall beside the front door, looked ready to burst. Epps got to the door first and rang the doorbell which gave off a single tone for a brief moment. Seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal a disheveled man. A man that was most certainly Samuel Witwicky.

Sam's hair was almost shoulder length and a knotted mess, plopped on his head awkwardly. A pair of glasses was in his hair, almost buried under the tangled strands. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes, showing a lack of sleep that must have lasted weeks on end. Stubble coated his jaw in a way that was most unflattering. His clothing was crumpled but clean. In a way, it was a look that suited their view of Sam. His eyes widened and he mouthed a few words in shock.

When Sam finally spoke, it was as if he'd swallowed gravel for hour rough the sound was, "William Lennox? Robert Epps? Two men I never thought I'd see again." Both men smiled. "If you're here, that either means Optimus sent you because he wants to reunite the Autobots, or something's wrong and he's in trouble..." Sam suddenly turned and rushed back into the house; the door wide open still. Will and Epps followed, closing the door behind them, to see what Sam was talking about.

"What do ya mean? 'Or something's wrong and he's in trouble'?" Epps questioned. Sam shushed him. The younger man walked into the living room of his house and went over to the desk taking up a fair chunk of the space. The soldiers had trouble following, for papers took up most of the floor. Books, and folders joined the paper, and they struggled in finding where to place their feet. "Sam?"

"I've been watching him," Sam informed them randomly. The new information was a surprise. "They can't, so I have. The gunmen can't control me like they can him. He's a puppet. The gunmen just have to pull the right _strings_." The way Sam spoke made Will and Epps worry that at some point he had lost his mind.

"The gunmen?" Will repeated. Sam turned to them so suddenly they jumped.

"The military men. The soldiers. They live near the Autobots. If you control Optimus, you control the rest. They _know_ that. They use him. Threaten him, really. Do you think Optimus would let them get away with it? No... no, he wouldn't. They used it on him! He did nothing wrong, and they used it! The Energon... poor Optimus..." Sam shook himself as if to clear his mind of dust.

"Used... what?"

"The gun."

"The gun?"

"Yes. If they'd aimed just a little lower... They would've shattered fragile circuits in his processor. His brain. He could hardly talk. Ratchet and Ironhide. They protected him from the gunmen after that. They took Bumblebee away! They stuck him somewhere else. Optimus tried to take care of me. He really tried. Then he stopped coming. The last time I saw him, his holoform... had a giant bruise across the face. You didn't see. You can't understand... He has no choice. He wants... he needs the Autobots to get back together. You have to help him! Save him..."

* * *

I have really messed with poor Sam. He's like this for a reason though. Let me know what you think! Please review. :)


	9. New Information

Darkness was beginning to fall by the time Will and Epps returned to Ironhide's house. The menacing black pickup was settled in the driveway, by the Hummer and other truck weren't. Ironhide's holoform was with Erin sitting on the front steps of the house. Her hand was on his knee, wrapped in the warmth of his hand on hers. They both looked up and stopped their conversation, a smile growing across Ironhide's face.

"Where are Prime and Hatchet?" Will asked, careful to use the last names they had chosen. Ironhide jerked a thumb over at garage.

"Workin' on the truck," Ironhide replied. Epps instantly started towards the garage, leaving Epps behind. Ironhide's smile didn't fall, but he did stand, closing the distance between himself and Will to put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Why don't you check on 'em? Make sure they haven't killed each other."

"You think Timothy would hurt anyone?" Will teased. The smile fell and Ironhide shrugged, pushing Will in the direction of the garage.

"I'll check on you later. To see your progress with the truck," Ironhide said. Will nodded and walked to the garage, ducking under the partially open door.

He found the holoforms of both Optimus and Ratchet under Optimus' vehicle form; Epps leaned over the open hood. The Autobots were talking in quiet voices, repairing something beneath the layers of metal. Optimus would flinch every once in a while, holoform curling slightly, or his vehicle trembling. Epps would pat the side each time, trying to comfort Optimus even as he worked on the engine.

Ratchet spoke up, though who he was talking to wasn't clear, "Hand me that piece." Optimus moved out from under, reaching for the object Ratchet needed, only to catch sight of Will standing near the door.

"Oh! William. How long have you been standing the-" Optimus' words were cut off by a yelp when Ratchet pulled on something under his leader's chassis. Prime nudged Ratchet's leg with an elbow, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Ratchet, please, stop. You _are_ hurting me." The medic crawled out, sitting up and leaning against the vehicle.

"Prime, you've messed up your entire frame somehow, so yes, it's going to hurt."

"You've been working for several hours straight. I think you can take a break and stop messing with my circuitry" Optimus replied, getting to his feet. "Welcome back Will."

"What is this about a gun?" Will asked gently and he glanced over at Epps at the instant reaction. Optimus' shoulders had squared and his back straightened as he froze. Ratchet had stood suddenly, his eyes on Optimus rather than Will.

"Optimus…" Ratchet called gently, only to jump when Optimus appeared to snap out of it, rushing back under his vehicle form, getting right back to work. "Optimus, Optimus stop." He kneeled down and laid a hand on his leader's real side. Optimus went still, the chest of his holoform rising then falling. There was a tense moment of silence before the holoform deactivated. Ratchet's slowly turned, facing Will before standing. "Where did you hear about that?"

"What is it? Heard you got shot," Epps said to Optimus, ignoring Ratchet's question. "What did it do to you?"

"I'm fine," Optimus growled, rolling back on his tires and snapping the hood shut once Epps was safely out of the way.

Will stepped up, "No… you're not. It did something to you. What?" Ratchet's holoform deactivated as well, leaving the room feeling hollow. Epps moved over to Will.

"The damage… is irreparable…" Optimus stated softly.

"What damage?" Will questioned.

"The damage the gun did my processor," Optimus responded. The humans both felt a sense of rising horror.

"What did it do to you?" There was a long pause, but no one tried to force Optimus to continue. Ratchet watched on, his attention solely on his Prime. The two humans merely watched the Autobots, searching for the answers they would surely get in a moment.

"I can't… transform. I can hardly feel. That was what they damaged," he finally said. If only to prove his point the sound of grinding gears filled the air as he tried to force himself to transform. He failed and groaned in pain. "Only… pain… And only in large amounts…"

"The gun was designed by us to try to create something for the NEST soldiers in case of us being defeated by Decepticons. Unfortunately, the plans were taken from us when we separated. We never finished it. So we had no way to defend ourselves from our own weapon. It pierced his helmet, breaking through to shatter fragile circuits. I doubt I could repair the damage if I tried. Samuel, as I'm sure you found out from talking to him, used to try and keep an eye on Optimus because of the damage. We're not designed to be restricted. It causes more damage than it should. This is why we can't be brought back together. It's too hard," Ratchet said.

"Once restricted, or separated, it's too hard to go back," Optimus finished. He vented a sigh and sunk on his tires. "I can't be anything more than a vehicle. A living vehicle. The rest of the Autobots have settled into the lives they created. The reason I haven't is because I'm restless. Stuck in a single form, part of a world that isn't mine. We're not human. We're not supposed to be human. It's difficult to act like something we're not."

"Is this why you sent us to Sam?"

"He's better at explaining what happened."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Epps demanded suddenly.

"I was protecting my fellow Autobots and you as well. Get out while you can. Forget you ever saw us, or you will pay the price," Optimus responded. He resettled gently on his tires and sighed once more. "William, Robert, I understand that you came here to help us regroup as Autobots again. Either way, I won't be part. If I help you, and you do get the Autobots back together, I won't join them. I'm not one of them anymore. They took that away from me."

"But you're Optimus Prime," Will said. Optimus gave a bitter laugh.

"I've heard that one before. 'But you're Optimus Prime. You don't need me.' Samuel James Witwicky said that the day before my death. That's a very comforting thought. If you still wish to find them, here's a clue to where Bumblebee is: keep listening."


	10. Baxter Lee

"'Keep listening'? What the heck does he mean?" Will cried in exasperation, frustrated with the lack of answers Optimus' statement had given him. He sighed and flopped down on the mattress that served as his bed. Epps gave a thin smile.

"I think that's the point. Prime doesn't want us ta know righ' away," he said. Will groaned.

"Why can't he just _tell_ us where the others are instead of giving us these cryptic messages? Sam didn't exactly help us with finding anyone except for the information about Prime!" he took a deep breath and propped himself up with an elbow. "Maybe that's what he wanted us to see. He didn't want to tell us himself, so having Sam do it for us was his way of letting us know. He's still trying to help us…"

"Even though he's said he won't," Epps finished with a nod. He smiled. "Big man's not givin' up on us yet."

"It's probably to protect himself, and us. He wasn't this mysterious before," Will said. His eyes moved to the bottom of the closed door to see if there were any lights from the hallway. Optimus and Ratchet had the room next to theirs. They were mostly afraid of Erin hearing part of the conversation since she was staying the night.

"I know they can hear us," Epps said suddenly. Will's face showed only confusion. "Prime and Hatchet. You're gettin' pretty loud." He jerked his head in the direction of the wall his mattress was against.

"Can you hear them?" Epps nodded.

"Prime's voice at least. He's against the wall," he replied. Will moved over to where Epps was laying and listened. Faintly he could hear the low rumble of Optimus' voice and could almost tell where the Autobot leader's holoform was leaning his back against the white wall.

"They can hear us?" Will whispered as if afraid to be heard. Epps only nodded, his eyes closed. "What're they talking about?"

"Dunno. Hatchet's yellin' 'bout somethin'… Prime's pretty calm."

"They're fighting?"

"Sounds like it. Go to bed, it's gettin' late an' I wanna get some sleep," Epps mumbled. He reached up and shoved Will off, causing the other to tumble off and thump against the ground. They went still and could hear Optimus fall silent along with Ratchet. After a moment they heard Optimus shift off the mattress before his soft footsteps moved across the room. There was a squeak from the hinges of his door. Their door opened a second later and Optimus looked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Will climbed to his feet and moved over to his bed, earning a faint frown from the Autobot leader. He didn't ask again. Their door closed and Optimus returned to his room. Epps heard Ratchet speak only to receive a short answer from Optimus. The Autobots both fell silent.

"Go to bed," Epps whispered. Will nodded and turned so his back was to Epps. They both fell asleep not long after.

* * *

There was an unease that settled between Optimus, Ratchet, Will, and Epps the following morning. The two holoforms were seated at the table, along with Ironhide, as the three humans ate. Ratchet was reading the newspaper, and glaring over it at Will and Epps every few seconds, while Optimus merely sat in silence, a look on his face that neither man could place. Erin was softly talking with Ironhide, but their conversation was lost to the men. Ironhide had a little radio on the table, which was close to Optimus, and the Autobot leader had turned it on once the ex-NEST soldiers had entered the room. The point of it was lost on the two soldiers.

The current song faded and a voice came on to discuss what was going to be played next.

"_**What do – ya – think a' that? Coming up next – is – a li'l – song – I like ta call –"**_

"Bumblebee!" Will shouted suddenly, choking on a mouthful of food. Ratchet roughly patted Will's back to help while Optimus just cleared his throat and shut off the radio.

"Baxter Lee, I think you mean," he corrected. "I think I'll go back to working on my truck. I need to get it running again. Excuse me." He stood and headed outside and to the garage. The excuse they had been using for Optimus staying was that his truck had broken down and Ratchet had come to help him with it.

Ratchet followed Optimus out but not before shooting a glare at Will. He folded his newspaper and brought it with him.

"Baxter Lee?" Epps repeated once Ratchet was outside and the door had closed.

"He's one of the better known radio broadcasters…" Erin said. She smiled. "I know Arthur likes listening to him."

"I used to know 'im," Ironhide spoke up. Erin's eyes widened as did her smile. "Worked with 'im at one point. Prime and Hatchet did too."

"Wow. Why don't I hear anything about him then? I never knew."

Ironhide shrugged, "Didn't come up."

"I think we should take Timothy to see Lee sometime soon," Lennox suggested. Ironhide gave the human an odd look while an excitement grew in Erin as if she was a child being offered a puppy. They argued for a minute or two but in the end she won. She would take Optimus to see if Bumblebee was willing to visit for a few days. Ironhide had something he had to do, and Ratchet had to head back to work. Both Will and Epps decided to stay behind.

Erin picked up her plate, Ironhide's glasses, as well as the plates of the two soldiers. She deposited them in the sink before heading out to the garage since one of the stipulations was that she had to get Optimus to agree herself, since Ironhide wasn't about to ask. And she was determined. She didn't hesitate to duck under the partially open garage door and slip inside.


	11. Bitter, Better

_11 chapters... 94 reviews... Wow. Thank you all for the support so far, and there's still more to come. I've never had a story have such a positive response before. Thank you all! Please enjoy, and review!_

* * *

"Hey guys," Erin called. She jumped when Optimus did, hitting his head on the underside of his vehicle. "Sorry."

"You're not with Ironhide?" Ratchet questioned, looking at Erin over his shoulder.

"Nope. I have a question to ask Timothy."

"Do you? Hear that Tim? Get out from under there," Ratchet ordered, kicking Optimus' foot. The Prime's holoform eventually crawled out and nodded to Erin, coated in grease and Energon. He glared at Ratchet and headed over to Erin. "Behave yourself, child."

"What do you expect me to do, just blurt out that we're giant alien robots in disguise?" Optimus hissed at the medic. Ratchet returned the glare, aware of the fact that Optimus was out of sorts but not pleased with his leader's attitude. Being cramped in vehicle form for so long was not being kind to him.

"You busy tonight?" Erin asked out of Ratchet's hearing range. Optimus was caught off guard by the suddenness of the question, and he feared what Ironhide would do to him if he wasn't aware of Erin's action.

"I'm not…" Optimus responded cautiously. Erin's face lit up with a smile.

"Arthur said you know Baxter Lee."

"I do… I still talk to him on occasion, but I haven't seen him in years."

"Can you take me to meet him?" Erin's question left Optimus speechless. He looked away and he fought back a wave of emotions that came with the mention of the lovable scout. He could hear the protests Bumblebee stuttered out in his real voice at being told he would have to leave Sam and cease being the man's guardian. And they'd all looked to Optimus for answers and orders. The only thing he had been able to do was assure his men, his friends, that they'd get through it and force them to comply. He had betrayed the Autobots. He snapped out of his thoughts when Erin called the name the Autobots had suggested he take.

"I-I'm sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"Just that if you didn't want to, it's alright. It would make sense if you didn't."

"I'll take you," Optimus said quietly. Erin was surprised for a moment before she smiled. "Just let me get my truck running then."

* * *

The two spent the entire ride getting to know each other. Erin was delighted to learn why Ironhide liked his friend's company so much. Though subtle, Optimus' sense of humour was gentle and refreshing, especially since he always seemed so… sad. His eyes sparkled when he spoke of better times. He was a gentleman, as she had learned early on, and tried his absolute best to make sure everything helped her feel comfortable. She enjoyed his company and found herself wishing she could look into whatever event had scarred him for life. She could see the hesitance to trust, the need to protect himself and his friends, and wondered what had hurt a man as sweet as him. While her heart belonged to Ironhide, she found that she wouldn't mind spending more time with Optimus.

The trip wound to a close too quickly, and Optimus stopped before a house that matched every other one on the street besides the mailbox which was painted to look like a bumblebee. Optimus' holoform climbed out and went around to help Erin down, yet another show of how wonderful he was. They walked together to the door without a word. Reluctantly, Optimus reached out and knocked.

Within seconds, the door was thrown open to reveal an energetic looking young man. His straw hair was long so it fell into his playful blue eyes. His face was young, rounded gently but nowhere near chubby from how thin he was. A striped yellow and black sweater hung loosely to his lanky frame. Black jogging pants and sneakers finished his outfit. But the look of almost admiration was the most endearing quality as he looked up at Optimus. The only thing that seemed oddly out-of-place was the set of dog tags around his neck, marking him as part of the army. It was saddening to think someone so young and adorable had been in the military.

But that was all she had time to notice before he lunged forward and caught Optimus in a hug, nearly knocking the older, taller male off his feet. Erin smiled and stepped back to give them some room.

"Prime!" Bumblebee croaked out in his true voice, burying his face in Optimus' shoulder as if trying to reassure himself that his leader was really there.

"It's good to see you as well… Lee, I want to introduce you to Erin Smith. She hoped to meet you," he said. Bumblebee slowly released Optimus, tears visible in his overly large eyes, before turning to Erin and stooping low in a bow. "His vocal cords were injured during a battle. He hasn't been able to talk properly since."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that," Erin said honestly, gently taking Bumblebee's hand for a second to prove her words. He just smiled and waved it off. He kept Erin's hand and motioned to his house with his free one. After a moment, she figured out what the man wanted. "Oh! If Timothy's willing to stay for a little while, I am as well." Bumblebee turned to Optimus with a positively adorable pleading expression.

"Of course…"

Bumblebee excitedly pulled Erin inside to his kitchen where he made her a cup of coffee while Optimus meandered in after them, taking on the role of translator. Erin smiled at the state of the house; things were seemingly randomly strewn here or there, while it was clear from how Bumblebee moved through the house that was not the case.

"How do you know each other?" Erin asked; making sure the question was open to them both so Bumblebee wasn't excluded. Optimus pulled at his collar nervously, accidentally bringing Erin's attention to him. She noticed, like she did almost every time she looked at Optimus, the long scar on his face. Her eyes darted to Bumblebee to avoid staring and making Optimus even more uncomfortable.

"Military," he said softly. He didn't expound, nor did Erin expect him to.

She just nodded and surprised herself when she asked, "Is that where you got your scar from?"

"Yes… The last day I considered myself a soldier," he whispered. He traced part of the scar on his face and sighed, letting his hand fall. He looked away and she felt terribly guilty for asking. He took a seat at the table, having been leaning against the counter.

"Are you both okay?" she asked just as quietly. Optimus didn't answer as Bumblebee suddenly pulled him to his feet and spun him around the kitchen. Optimus could only yelp. The only female laughed as Bumblebee forced Optimus to dance. It took a few minutes for Optimus to really readjust, but once he did, they moved with a grace that was almost eerie. But it did answer Erin's question. They would be okay.


	12. Weapon

Bumblebee left Optimus retake his seat a few minutes later, grinning like a mad man. He stooped into another low bow before snagging a hat off a nearby chair and tossing it lazily to rest over Optimus' eyes startling the Prime but getting laughter from Erin. She found him quite endearing, both of them actually. Optimus tipped the hat back so he could see again.

"No wonder you guys miss each other," Erin said as she took a chance sipping her coffee while both were still to avoid accidentally laughing while drinking. They behaved, with Bumblebee finally taking a seat to join his guests.

"Always miss him," Bumblebee croaked out. He smiled when the hat was tipped forward, once again covering Optimus' eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Bumblebee suddenly leapt up grabbing a pad of paper and a pen before returning. He scribbled out a note and pushed the sheet over to her.

"_He's always missed when he's away," _it said, making her smile.

"I can see why," she whispered while deciding to see what reaction she could wring from the Prime. "He's quite the catch." Suddenly wide glowing blue eyes were peering out at her from under the brim of the hat. She giggled. She reached out and touched his arm, showing that she was teasing.

He struggled for words until he felt a sudden painful slap of energy hitting his systems. He gasped in pain. Erin's expression contorted in confusion as he stood, leaning slightly against the table. Her expression was mirrored by Bumblebee's. She got to her feet to see if she could help him, only for him to put a hand on her shoulder with a slight smile.

"I need to look into something. I'll be right back," he said.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were in pain," Erin interrupted.

"I'm fine," he replied gently before leaving the house. He was careful to make sure the door was firmly shut behind him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the person he had expected to see. And dreaded.

A woman was kneeling beside the vehicle mode of the Autobot leader. She placed her weapon back into its holster as she caught sight of his holoform and stood. The weapon was a gun attached to a thick, black backpack by a coiled wire. It looked innocent, almost like a regular gun when viewed from afar, but it was deadly and dangerous. And it was only a small portable version of its almost lethal counter-part.

The woman herself looked deadly as well. Her hair was cut short just under her ears, completely unified without a longer strand anywhere, a harsh blonde. Her eyes were piercing and a dull steel gray, angry and unforgiving. Her skin was tanned and her features more like a birds from beady eyes to a sharper nose. The grin that twisted onto her face was frightening.

"Optimus Prime. I wasn't expecting you to be here. You know the rules. You're supposed to stay away from the others not gather them," she stated coolly, her eyes following Optimus as he approached. Her hand went to the gun.

"I'm quite aware of the rules. I was there when you told them exactly what was allowed and what was not. If I remember correctly, you were the one that pulled the trigger," Optimus said, no small amount of venom in his voice. He stopped directly in front of her, watching her hand slip to her gun. She pointed it at his grill, her eyes dangerous. He sighed.

"You can't threaten me Prime," she stated. She tightened the grip on her weapon. Optimus stepped into the woman's personal space.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger," he growled. One of her eyebrows raised.

"You're suicidal?" she asked flatly.

"What else do I have left for you to take? You've taken my friends and comrades, my freedom, all I have left is my life. Why don't you take that from me as well?" he grabbed onto her wrist and pressed the muzzle of her gun against his metal. "But you can't. You kill me, you lose your control over the Autobots. They won't follow you if you kill me. But you're more than welcome to free me of the misery you've put me in."

"Funny, Prime," she growled. "I'm glad to see you're taking this so seriously. I thought you would have learned from the first time we nearly killed you."

"You certainly proved your point. You showed me that you'd be willing to do anything to get rid of us. I've grown tired of your games. I will do anything and everything it takes to free my Autobots from you. Do you understand? So kill me now, before you want to stand a chance. For I won't give you another opportunity. But I don't think you have the heart for it."

"You've changed…" she said.

"That tends to happen when an Autobot's had their freedom ripped out from under them."

"You know I can't let you walk away from this now that you've said you'll free your Autobots," she stated, something akin to sympathy in her voice. There was a slight sign of hesitance on his part, his eyes flickered over to his vehicle mode. She sighed and turned up the power with a flick of a switch on the side of the gun. Optimus' eyes shot to hers and narrowed angrily.

The door behind them was thrown open, Erin standing in the doorway with Bumblebee standing behind her. The mute Holoform reached out towards them, his eyes wide in terror upon seeing the weapon. He gave a strangled cry and the sound distracted Optimus, making him turn. It was just the opening the woman needed to pull the trigger.

All Optimus could do was cry out.

The woman tucked away the weapon before saying, "Tell the others, this will be the only warning." She turned on her heel and walked off without another word.


End file.
